German Patent Application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking facilities for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking bay and back to the drop-off point.
Parking facilities may have multiple exits, for example. In such a case, it may be provided, for example, that a pickup point or pickup position at which the vehicle is to be picked up by the driver after a fully automated valet parking operation has been carried out is associated with each of the exits.
In a parking facility which includes multiple exits, a traffic holdup in front of an exit may result in delays in leaving the parking facility when the driver leaves the parking facility via this exit because the driver has picked up his/her vehicle from the pickup position that is associated with this exit.